The present invention relates, in general, to a package for circuit chips which provides integral protection of the chips from electromagnetic interference (EMI), electrostatic discharge (ESD), temperature extremes, and, mechanical shock. The package also shields the environment from EMI emissions from the chips.
Modern integrated circuit technology, such as CMOS and ECL, utilize integrated circuit packages that include ICs with high lead count, relatively fragile interconnects, high power dissipation, and fast switching speeds. In order to operate properly and reliably, these circuits must be protected from extreme operating temperatures, mechanical shock, electromagnetic interference, and electrostatic discharge. Also, the FCC imposes requirements with respect to EMI emissions from devices such as these, and shielding must therefore be provided to protect the environment from these emissions.
In the past, various attempts have been made to provide solutions to each of the above issues individually, but not in combination with one another. For example, heat sinks have long been used for electronics packaging to maintain the temperature of the electronics within their operating range. However, these do not provide shock, EMI, or ESD protection. Similarly, module shielding techniques, such as can found in a TV, VCR, or video decoder, for example, employ a metal "can" that is formed around a series of components, and is connected to provide EMI shielding for the components, but no thermal or mechanical shock protection for the same.